Don't I Know You From Somewhere?
by Space Toaster
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots starring Sanchez's favorite henchman. OFCs, some AU, and rated M for Dario being a sadistic freak.
1. Dry Eyes

Disclaimer: Dario, Franz Sanchez and all other characters belong to whoever created them (I honestly can't figure out who) and not to me. I just borrow them and put them back when I'm finished.

(A/N: Some of these drabbles/one shots will be in order with the LTK story, and some of them will be in an alternate storyline that suggests Dario and Sanchez survive)

"Dry Eyes"  
By Space Toaster

Dario didn't cry.

He didn't cry when he was eight and his mother explained his father was never coming home.

He didn't cry when he was thirteen and his mother left him and his sister to live with their uncle.

He didn't cry when he was fifteen and his sister almost died.

He didn't cry when he was sixteen and killed for the first time.

It was only at the end, when he cried. He was glad Sanchez wasn't there to see how he spent his last seconds on Earth, screaming and crying for help that wouldn't come.


	2. Hermanita

Disclaimer: Dario is not mine, but Nieves is.

"Hermanita"  
By Space Toaster

Few people knew he had a sister. Nieves spent a lot of her time in a mental hospital. She had a scar across her nose from getting slashed in the face when two guys tried to mug her and her brother. Dario called her 'gatita' for her bright green eyes. They both shared mannerisms, like tilting their head when speaking to people. She could be kind of erratic but he didn't believe anything was wrong with her. Nieves was usually kept a secret anyway. The kind of business he was in, his weaknesses couldn't be out in the open.


	3. El Niño

Disclaimer: Dario = Not the property of Toasty. Nina = MINE. NO TOUCHY.

"El Niño"  
By Sarah Bross

Her nickname was El Niño. Her real name, or at least the name she went by, was Nina Donofrio. She was Italian, and worked for a partner of Sanchez. He would 'borrow' her now and then if he needed a good sniper. 'El Niño' was taken from her quick temper. She was also sarcastic, stubborn, and she hated Dario's guts.

He liked that in a woman.


	4. Break In

Disclaimer: I don't own Dario, and Garcia is a throw away character so I don't give a crap about him.

"Break In"  
By Sarah Bross

Mr. Garcia lifted his heavy head to look at his captor. The harsh light of the single light bulb caught all the sharp angles of the boy's face and shadowed his eyes. He couldn't have been more than eighteen years old. How could he be so intimidated by a mere boy? When the corners of his lips curled upward, he knew why. That was the smile of a sadist.

The boy spoke, "You probably don't need this right now, huh? You're already in enough pain. It must be hard, coming home and finding your house broken into, your family on the floor, dead. Your wife, your sons…your pretty daughter. Real shame what happened to her." He gave a knowing smirk.

Garcia stared at him in shock while the boy twirled a knife in his long fingers. He didn't want to know the answer but he asked. "How did you know…?"

The boy's hazel eyes seemed to darken with glee as he leaned in, forehead nearly bumping that of the older man. His mouth stretched into that sickening toothy grin as he replied, "Because I did it."

The last thing Garcia felt was his throat getting slashed ear to ear.


	5. Crunch

Disclaimer: Dario's not mine, Nina however is.

"Crunch"  
By Sarah Bross

"_krrrrrrkk! Rnch-rnch-rnch…"_

She focused extra hard on the words on the page. It would take a few minutes until she realized she remembered none of what she just read and would have to go back, but again she would get distracted by the sound at the other end of the couch.

_"krrrrrrkk! Rnch-rnch-rnch…"_

She tensed up and shut her book with a harsh slap, making him turn his head toward her.

"MUST you do that?" She snapped.

Dario wordlessly took another ice cube out of the glass in his hand, slipped it into his mouth, and crunched down on it. With an exasperated sigh Nina stood up and went to find another place to read.


	6. Offer

Disclaimer: Dario and Sanchez are not mine.

"Offer"  
By Sarah Bross

Sanchez knew by looking at him that he had seen a lot. More than any eighteen year old boy should probably see. That was good. He needed someone hardened by the world, somebody unafraid. This boy wasn't afraid of him. He was dressed like a drifter, looked and smelled like he hadn't showered in a while. Still, he looked Sanchez right in the eyes like he didn't have two armed henchman watching them talk.

"Looks like you've been having a rough time since you got kicked out of the Contras."

The boy didn't answer, still looking at him, measuring him up.

"Do you know who I am, boy?"

He licked his dry, cracked lips before answering. "Yes I do. And I'm not a boy."

That made him chuckle. "You've got _cojones._ That's good."

"What do you want?" His eyes narrowed.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Dario."

He placed a hand on his shoulder "Well Dario, I want to offer you a job."

"…I'm listening."


End file.
